Memories of My Past
by soulevans27
Summary: Kasuga accidentally warps to the past and has been transported into the room where she met the emperor of the Sengoku Period. .
1. The trip from the Gloomy World

**The story of this fan fiction is entirely the property of my classmate Marj-Levy Sales who told me to write this up. If you saw a same story that was from her, it's the original. This is just my work based on my point of view! So this fan fiction is dedicated to her. Enjoy reading!**

**Pairing:** Kasuga x Kenshin Uesegi

**Chapter 1: A Trip from the Gloomy World.**

It was a cold and sleepy day. The winds are blowing the leaves of the trees into different places. The clouds are gathering and are starting to form into grey fluffy cottons that are soaked into water. The sun is already hiding behind those soaked clouds and the wind's force makes the atmosphere of today's weather very heavy.

Meanwhile, in a city of today's generation, the buses and cars are roaring and blowing their horns on the road that causes the heavy traffic. In the highway like this, no one wants to live because of the noise that disturbs one's sleep. This day and from now on, Kasuga decides to leave the apartment in the side streets of that heavy highway and move into her grandmother's house for a change of scenery and atmosphere.

In the road, several cars have already their glasses wiped by the cleaners because of being drenched by rain water. The sound of wheels starting to splash the water into the surface of the earth and the splash of the water resounds very clearly on the ears of her. Kasuga has a very sensitive sense of hearing. She was once a waitress in a cafe once but has to quit the job due to some kind of reasons. The umbrella on her left hand rests on her left shoulder and is quite capable of shielding the young lady from the immense downpour of the rainwater. In her right hand is a shoulder bag which was large enough to fit her accessories, make-ups, and other stuffs. She decided to walk instead of riding a bus. The reason must be the narrow moving of the cars. Kasuga sighed at the weather. She doesn't want rainy days.

After walking about 30 minutes in the rain, she arrived at her destination. She slightly opened the wooden door and began to call for her grandmother.

"Grandma, I'm here!" she called

After a while of waiting, a man inside the house approaches her. He was at first annoyed by the loud screaming on the door but then smiled at the sight of Kasuga at the door.

"Oh, Kasuga! Welcome!"

"Keiji, where is grandma?"

"She told me that she is going to visit an old friend today and will not arrive until evening. Sorry 'bout that."

''No, Its okay." Kasuga smiled toward the man and get inside the house. She slipped out her shoes and walk towards the living room.

Kasuga's grandmother used to collect antique items. Since the day Kasuga's grandfather died, her grandmother became fond of collecting those antique items. She thought it was a hobby at first but when she asked her grandmother, her grandmother said that her memories with her grandfather will be remembered by those antique items. Kasuga just smiled at her grandmother's thought. How she loved her grandfather. She giggled a bit.

"Hey, something's the matter Kasuga?"

"Nothing Keiji. I just remembered something." She smiled at him and stopped by the antique piano at the living room. She then caressed the said piano and began to tap the buttons that played some sound into the living room. That piano was bought by her grandfather and he always played it in front of her grandmother. Kasuga who just listened during those times felt how her grandfather loved her grandmother.

The whole house was surrounded by antique items. From cabinets, beds, decorations and even small containers of liquid were antique. Antique it is but still capable of being used fro more years.

"Let me lead you to your room"

"Alright"

Keiji lead Kasuga upstairs to the room at the very right side. The room was small and dim but her stuffs can fit inside it. Inside the room, a cabinet rests in the lower right side of the room. On its side is a glossy table with a bright shade of yellow sunflower shaped lamp resting above it. On its left side is a wooden bed with antiquity design and a comfortable pink pillow and blanket in it. On the other side of the room, a table for studying and decorations are assembled in good position. Beside it was a door leading to her bathroom.

Outside the room was a mirror hanging on the wall at the right side of her door to the room. The mirror was quite large and may able to fit someone inside it. It also appears to be the most antique item in the house.

"Maybe I should put this inside my room" she was thinking why it was placed outside her room for the first place. She tried to move it but it was a little heavy. She might need Keiji's help to move it. She then decided to move it later at night for help.

It was already evening and Kasuga's grandmother hasn't arrived yet. Kasuga was currently sitting on her room watching outside through the rain falling down from the sky to the leaves of the tree outside their house. She was staring at the outside the window until Keiji entered the room.

"Kasuga it is time to eat."

Kasuga looked at Keiji and nod. She raised herself from seating and walk toward the living room with Keiji.

"You seemed to be a bit off today"

"Yeah. I'm just not used to be in a quiet life"

"The city is quite polluted. You'll sure to love this environment!"

"Yeah, I suppose I would" Kasuga likes quiet life. In her school, she doesn't used to talk too much with her classmates except for one of her classmates that have a bit of affection for her. The name is Sarutobi Sasuke. That guy is noisy in school and is the one that starts brawls but he is quite kind and helps others in needs especially her and a clumsy fellow named Yukimura. She doesn't know why Sasuke liked her. Maybe he saw something others or even she didn't see.

"Kasuga, I think grandma will not be able to join us today. She's still not home." Keiji was looking through the door worrying about what would have happened to their grandmother. He then returned his glance to Kasuga. "Well I guess we should eat. The food will not be delicious if we left it here cold"

"I guess you're right." Kasuga lift the chopstick from its place. "Let's eat."

After dinner, Kasuga washed the dishes. Afterwards she waited for her grandmother in the living room. It was already 11 in the evening and her grandmother has yet to arrive. She was feeling tired of waiting all day. She then looked at Keiji's room and the lights are off, that means that he was already asleep.

"I think I should rest now. I'm feeling a bit of sleepy." She stood up from his waiting chair and face towards the way to her room.

She hasn't even step once when the lights went out and the room becomes surrounded by darkness. "A brown out?" It is not surprising at this state. A lightning must have hit an electric post and break it down. Kasuga glanced outside the window. Even their neighbours have their lights off. The wind was still strong due to the weather and the rain still drops. She slightly moved toward the kitchen to look for a flashlight, her hands waving at her front to know if she will bump at something. However, she still doesn't know the structure of the house and bumped her head on something. She just frowned at this misfortune she was having.

"Ouch." She touched her head at where she get bumped and stood up once again. She decided not to look for any flashlight. She head toward the stairs.

Up on the second floor, the way was darker than the first floor even though the hallway has windows that will guide her. The only thing that contributes in her way toward the room was the light from the moon. She feels dizzy at that bump. She really needs to rest now. Her hand was still on her front looking for the way until finally she touched a smooth surface. Her hand slipped passed it. 'Must be the door' she thought. Without further ado, she entered the so-called door.

In the four corners of the room are fire-lighted torches that lights the room. The object's shadows sways at the movement of the fiery torch that illuminate those scene. A bed was on the downward-centre of the room. Its natural white colour was glistening by the fire's light. The bed was covered in somewhat ancient design and someone was peacefully sleeping on it. Kasuga whose mentality was still in unconscious state sit on the bed and yawn. She was really tired and she hurriedly took on the blanket and rest at the soft white pillow.

"Goodnight!" she exclaimed to herself and fall into a deep slumber.

**Chapter 1 is up! This is my first fan fiction so please forgive any wrong grammars. I was using MS Word to check for any grammatical errors. Comments are always welcome and please review! Thank you for reading!**

**~soulevans27**


	2. The Emperor of Echigo

**Second Update! Yay! Thank you for those who review my story! I'm glad that I still get reviews! Hahaha. Forgive for the late update. You see... I'm still studying. I am currently here at my OJT's office writing this instead of doing my work. O_O. Well, here is chapter two for everyone. Enjoy! :) **

**Chapter 2: The Emperor and the Queen**

The sun was shining brightly and the bird's chirps were like the hum of a melody. It was a wonderful day. There was no sign that yesterday had rain because of the swaying dry leaves of the cherry blossoms that ride across the wind's force. The floor was very relaxing and the smooth surface of it was touching the barefooted lady. Kasuga woke up from her sleep. She stretched and yawned at this peaceful morning. A nice jogging into the peaceful road of the province will make this day. She glanced toward the bed and found someone on his bed. A man wearing white all around was peacefully snoozing in the soft and comfortable bed.

"AHHHH!" Kasuga screamed to the top of her lungs. She was surprised by the invader in her so-called own bed and began to hurl the pillows of the bed to the man's face.

"WH-what the..?" the man woke up from the bed surprised by the sudden pillow that bursts in his face.

"What are you doing in my room? And importantly, in my bed!"

"Who are you?" the man asked in a hoarsely voice. Then, all of a sudden, guards came down from the large door and inspect the room until their gaze met the lady who was still sitting on the bed. Their spears then began to move pointing at her.

"What is this all about!" the guards began to tie Kasuga's hand to her back.

"My lord, are you hurt?" The main guard kneel down to the white clothed man and continued "Did that woman harmed you?"

"No, not at all. I'm just surprised of a sudden visitor inside my room."

"Your room? This is my room! You are a Pervert!" the guards violently grip her hands when those words come out of her mouth.

"What do you think you are saying to the emperor, young lady?" the main guard glare at her. "What are you doing at the room of the emperor? Such acts will only lead you to your disgraceful death!"

Kasuga then noticed that her surroundings have changed. The bed, the lights and even the cabinets, they are new, not the antique –like state in her room. She also noticed the mirror inside the room. The colour, the design and even the shape of it is the same as what she had outside her room. The only difference is that her mirror was antique unlike what is in the room which is brand new.

"This... It's not my room! What am I doing here? Did you kidnap me?" she points her finger to the man who had loose from the grip and the tie from the other guards. The guards then tried to retie it but Kasuga wouldn't let them.

"How dare you accuse the emperor for such acts? Your allegation towards the emperor would not be forgiven!"

"Your head should be cut down!" the other guard said to her.

"Stop." the man said to the guards. "I'll take care of this young lady myself. You all better leave."

"But my lord, this lady had done some mischievous things. She will never be exonerated!"

"Are you questioning my orders?"

"I-I am sorry my lord! Forgive my rudeness!" the guards then start to move out of his room. They bow down and not even looked at him once. The man then focused his attention to the girl.

"Hey you mister. Where am I? What am I doing to this place?"

"That is something I would like to ask you my lady"

"My Lady? What the heck..?"

"My name is Kenshin Uesegi. I am the current emperor of the Echigo Province."

"Emperor?"

"Yes. Where did you come from?"

"What? What is this place anyway? Echigo? Haven't even heard that place before."

"Then I will lead you to where you lived. Where do you live?"

"I live by the province of Nagashino."

"Nagashino? Where is Nagashino?"

"What? You don't know where Nagashino is?"

"I'm sorry my lady but I haven't heard of such a place."

"What? Where am I really?"

"This is my palace. This is where I live."

"And those... Those who entered this room a while ago. They are...?"

"They are my guards."

"But they don't even look at your face."

"Ordinary persons in this palace have no right to look at the face of the Emperor." He then glances at Kasuga. "And you had just break that rule"

"What with this? Such stupidity! Not to look at someone's face? Totally absurd"

"Yes. There are such rules in here and every kingdom has the same rule. Where do you really come from?" that sentence was supposed to tell Kasuga that she was an alien of that world.

"I told you I'm from Nagashino! I live with my grandmother and Keiji! I am a student of Gakuen Basara High!"

"If I know what you are saying my lady, I would have lead you to that place you are talking about"

"I am not your lady. I had a name! My name is Kasuga! I am 17 years old, in a relationship with Sarutobi Sasuke and unemployed!" so much for the introduction Kasuga.

"Alright Ms. Kasuga, I do not want to have any conversation with you right now. If the people outside the castle founds out that a lousy woman like you had seen me..."

"I'm not a lousy woman"

"Guards." The guards then entered the room. Their head bow down. "Take this woman outside the castle and lead her to her home."

"Yes, your highness." The guards then lead Kasuga outside.

The guards are guarding Kasuga while she was walking outside the castle.

"Miss, where are you heading?"

"To where I want! Do not follow me!" Kasuga stomps her barefoot to the ground with each movement. "I wanted to go home! Grandma and Keiji must be worried about me."

She had left the castle and currently walking the road.

"It was like I am back to the former era. Where am I?" she headed towards a vendor.

"Mister, May I know where taxis are taking travel here?"

"Taxis? What are taxis?"

"Then, what is the form of transportation in this place?"

"Horses!"

"What?"

"Horses! Everyone here rides horses to go where they want!"

"Seriously?" she looked around again and asked. "What is the date today?"

"Today is February 12, 1558"

"WHAT? You're kidding right?"

She heard the passing man said "Tomorrow will be Fireworks Festival! Let's go see them."

"Fireworks Festival… Never heard of such festival before." She bow down her head. "I think I should return to the palace."

Kasuga run barefooted back to the palace's gate.

**Chapter 2 is up! For the 3rd chapter... It's coming next week. :)****Please Read and review my story! Your reviews are greatly appreciated. Forgive any grammar mistakes I had done! XD Thank you for reading!**

**~soulevans27**


End file.
